Compounds having anti-bacterial and/or anti-fungal properties are used in disinfectant formulations to kill and arrest the growth of infectious organisms. Certain compounds containing a thiocarbamylthio structure are known to have fungicidal and bactericidal properties (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,692,862; 2,432,256 and Re 22,750). However, compounds having these properties are highly specific in their application. Furthermore, activity towards a given organism(s) is but one factor to consider in the successful use of a compound in a disinfectant formulation. Compounds having a broad range of activity towards organisms and good storge stability, without having toxic effects are highly desirable.